


Encounter

by Machmto



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Happy, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 13:57:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18283685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Machmto/pseuds/Machmto
Summary: Nino found a bleeding man on the street, does he want to help him or does he not





	Encounter

One day, while walking down the street, Ninomiya Kazunari saw a man lying on the street with his clothes torned up. Normally, he wouldn't care, but today, for whatever the reason is, he walked closer to the man and put his hand on his chest to check if he's still alive. 

The man moved, which startled Nino, making him jumped backwards a little bit. He then approach to him again, slowly. He then pat his shoulder to wake the man up, but the man is not moving. He then stand up, while looking at the man, he's in a constant debate with his head whether he should help him or not. 

After for what seem a forever, he decided to help the man out, he wanted to take him to his apartement, but as expected it's far away from him, and it'll be a burden for him to carry him all the way by himself. Fortunately, he knows a place that's not too far from here. 

"Oh, it's been a while since you came here kazunauooooOOH"

His cousin, Aiba Masaki who was just cleaning up the table, screamed after seeing Nino with the man he's carrying. 

"Did you just killed a man ? Don't bring it here, I don't want this place to be a murder place" he said while covering his face with the piece of cloth he was using to clean. 

"He's not an it, he's a he. And no he's not dead, I guess I'm doing God a favour by helping this guy" Nino said while putting the body on the ground then closing the door. 

"I thought you become a serial killer after staying in your room for too long" He said while walking towards the body, and touched his shoulder. 

"Nah, that'll never happen, you can rest assured on that" he said while taking off his coats then sitting down on one of the chairs. 

"What if a customer come here ? We can't just let them see him" Aiba snickered. 

"Then let's close this store" Nino said while walking towards the door and then flipping the open sign. Aiba let out a big sigh, as Nino does his thing. He couldn't say no or stop him from doing whatever he's doing. Nino is Aiba's favorite cousin afterall. 

"Then? What should we do with this dude ?" Aiba asked, while sitting down across Nino. 

"He's not a dude. You're a dude. He's a man" Nino said while staring at Aiba's face. 

"You've watched too many infinity wars that soon you'll also turn into dust" Aiba said while rolling his eyes. Nino grinned widely, as much as Aiba is sick of his jokes, he never get angry at him. Because he knows Aiba loves him, and he also loves Aiba. 

"So?"  
"Bury him"  
"No"  
"Check his pocket"  
"What are you, a thief ?"  
"Strip him"  
"You want to rape him?"

As the two cousins, talking nonstop, the guy who finally regain his conscious began to cough. Aiba and Nino's focus changed to the guy who's starting to sit down. He groaned in pain as he hold his chest. 

"Shoot he's bleeding" Nino said while he run to get a new cloth on the counter. 

"And you just noticed ?" Aiba said, while half laughing half worried. 

"If you noticed, why didn't you help him out ?" Nino said while rushing towards the guy. 

"I'm scared of blood remember ?" said Aiba while he went to grab some water. 

"YOU USED TO BE A VET ?" Nino shouted that made the guy cover his ear with one of his hand. Nino whispered a small "sorry" to him, while pressing the bleeding part with the cloth. 

When Aiba came back he was smiling, with the drink he has. Nino is confused as to why Aiba is smiling, and the smile, it looks like a serial killer smile. Aiba then sit down infront of the guy and gave him the glass that he filled with water. The guy slowly took the glass from Aiba's hand, and while he's drinking, Aiba kept staring at him. 

"You're creeping me out" Nino said to break Aiba's stare fest. Aiba sighed then grabbed his dirty clothes from the table. 

"Nahh, I just thought he's a really fine man, this guy is" Aiba said that almost made Nino throw up. He thinks that Aiba was drinking alcohol when he went to get water. 

"Sakurai Sho, what about him ?" Nino threw a question that made Aiba rolled his eyes, so much that it might pop out. 

"Of course he's fine, he's my husband after all, and please could you not say his name, because if you do-"

Before Aiba could finish his sentence, the door was opened wide and a guy dressed in a dark blue suit is standing in front of the door. 

"I'M BACK" he shouted. 

"-he'll popped out of nowhere, hello Sho-kun" Aiba said, while gesturing Sho to close the door. 

"Whoa what is this, a murder party ? And you didn't invite me ?" He said, jokingly while he puts his bag on one of the chairs, then sitting down next to Aiba. It was when he saw the guy's eyes were open that he realized that this guy has already woken up. 

"Oh, sorry I didn't know you're alive" Sho said in seriousness, but it sounded more like a joke. 

"Are you okay ?" Nino finally asked the guy after being interrupted by Aiba's crazy smile and Sho's grand entrance. 

"He's not okay obviously, he's bleeding" Sho interrupted before the guy could answer his question. Nino slapped Sho's thigh so hard that it might leave a blue mark afterwards. 

"I guess I'm fine, I got stabbed by a thief who stole my wallet, which fortunately only has money in it." the guy said, trembling, and ruffling his hair with his hands. 

Aiba, Sho, and Nino got shut completely, while they were joking just now, this guy was holding his pain. They are speechless and don't know what to do.

"Umm okay, I'm sorry to hear that um... What's your name ?" Nino said, carefully. 

"Matsumoto Jun" he said while trying to stand up. 

"Thank you for giving me water, and I should be going now, I'll go treat this at the hospital" he said all stand up and ready to go outside. When he tried to walk, he wobbled, he almost fall down. 

"Wait, at least you should change clothes first" Nino said. Jun's shirt is stained with blood all over, and it also looks bad. All eyes will be on Jun and they might thought that he's some kind of serial killer or something. 

Jun turned and stood still. He watched as Nino's little figure run towards the back of the store. When Nino came back, he brought an oversized green hoodie that he recently just bought. 

"Here, you can use this" He handed it to him, Jun, who's confused, accept his offer then opened his shirt infront of everyone. Aiba and Sho's jaw dropped, so hard it could break the floor. Nino just stared at him. 

"Thank you, well then I should be going" he said this time while opening up the door. He felt a grip on his arm while also feeling the night breeze. 

"I'll accompany you" Nino said, he afraid Jun might fall down while he's on the way. Jun doesn't think it will do any harm for him to be escorted by this tiny guy. Jun nodded and they both walked out from the store. 

As soon as they walked out, Jun throw his dirty shirt to the trash bin near him. Nino shocked, as the shirt who looked expensive being thrown away just like that. 

"But the shirt can be fixed, it just need some sewing" he said while they both continue walking and Nino keep looking at the trash bin that has Jun wasted shirt. 

"I can just buy a new one, it's not that hard you know" Jun said while he keep holding his chest. Nino felt he doesn't need to say anything else, so he just went silent. 

"Oh I'm Ninomiya Kazunari, the one who said you're a fine man is my cousin Aiba Masaki, and the one that came last, Aiba's husband is Sakurai Sho" he explained. Jun just nodded and let out an "uhn", everything become silent afterwards. 

***

After what seemed to be forever, Jun finally came out. He said he's fine and the doctor has already patched him out, so Nino shouldn't be worried. 

"Thank Goodness then, can you walk to your house ?" Nino asked while going outside with Jun. 

"Well maybe not walking today, I'll use taxi" he said while calling the taxi. Nino was surprised as taxis fare are incredibly high and Jun was just being robbed, not to mention just now Nino is the one who payed the bills for hospital even though he hates spending his money, especially on hospital bills. 

"Do you have money to get a taxi though ?" Nino asked as Jun is ready to go inside.

"I do, don't worry. I'll pay you for the hospital bills tomorrow at your cousin's store at 1 p.m" he said before he went inside and the taxi drove away. 

What kind of person who would wasted such a expensive-looking-shirt that could be fixed, just got robbed but went home using taxi, just who in the world is this Matsumoto Jun, and why does he look so attractive. Nino kept thinking about Jun's ruffled hair that he messed up just now, his facial features, his voice, and everything about that guy.

He shook his head. He won't be getting any answers from thinking about it again and again. He walked back to Aiba's store with his hands on his pocket to warm himself. 

***

The alarm woke Nino up. Normally Nino would hate the sound of the alarm, and he usually throws the alarm clock to the wall or to the floor, and it never broke then he has to get up and turn it off himself. Today, he woke up perfectly fine and he's feeling good not like he normally isn't.

Today, there's a new game release, and he can't wait to buy it. He has waited for this game to release for like months or even years, he just can't remember. 

At 11 a.m he went to the game store to buy it, and he eventually got it before it sold out. He smiled so much that his face might stuck like that forever. He kept walking while looking and turning the game. And eventually ended up at Aiba's store. 

"Eh? Why am I here ?" Even Nino didn't know why he went to Aiba store, normally he would only visit Aiba store two times per month approximately, and never two days in a row. He never left his apartement, if he went out it's probably because of a game release or a meeting with other co-workers or just shopping groceries. 

"Eh, why are you here ?" Aiba who just opened the door is suprised by the appearance of his vampire cousin. Nino just shrugged his shoulder and went inside. 

Now that he thinks about it again, there was that guy who got stabbed and said he will meet him here at 1 p.m to give him back his money. It's not like Nino came here waiting for his money to come back to him because he loves money as much as he loves games, it is also not because he's waiting for Jun to return his green oversized hoodie that he got by himself. No it's not. If it's not, than why is he waiting for Jun ?

Nino took a big sip of the coffee he made just now while Aiba was delivering some orders. He kept looking at his brand new game, but somehow didn't feel the urge to go home and play it. As he was about to put his game into his bag, the bell over the door rings, and it turns out to be Jun in a dark blue sweater with a white shirt underneath, he's also wearing a glasses. 

"Ninomiya-san" he said, while walking towards Nino. Nino immediately stand up and then bow to him for some reason. Jun who was surprised of Nino's bow, also bow for some reason. They ended up bowing to each other. 

"Matsumoto-san, you're a bit early" Nino said as he pointed out at the clock, it's 12 p.m, not yet 1 p.m.

"I already finished my work, so I thought I'll come earlier and pay you some lunch." He said, while fixing his glasses. Those glasses fits perfectly with his face, he looks very good and he looks like a model. 

"I mean Ninomiya-san is also early, why is that ?" Now that Jun has said it, Nino hasn't found his answer until now as to why he actually come here. 

"I was buying a new game, and somehow instead of going home then come here, I just sorta went here, straight" Nino said while tapping on his game. 

"Oh, is it the kaze no michi ? My friend told me all about it" Jun said while showing the picture of the game that his friend sent him on his phone. Nino nodded, and then showed him the game he just bought. 

"Isn't it nice ? So Ninomiya-san is a gamer ?" Jun asked while smiling gently. 

"More like he's married to it, hello" said Aiba who just went back from cleaning the table. Nino slapped Aiba's head while Jun is giggling, Nino smiled at the sight. 

"Hello, too. Ah so that's why" Jun nodded while putting his phone back into his pocket. He then looked at his watch before taking of his glasses. 

"Well then, to pay for yesterday let's eat lunch" Jun said, Nino happily agreed. He then put his game into his bag then sort of jumped from his seat. Jun walked out first, followed by Nino's jumpy footstep.

***

"Whoa soba!" he said while they're entering a popular soba store. The place are quite crowded but it's still breathable inside. 

"I love soba, this place has the best soba I've ever tasted that's why I brought you here today" Jun said before ordering a soba and suggest Nino to do the same. After they ordered they went to sit in an empty place, never Nino thought that Jun brought him to a soba place, but he's also happy about it. 

"Oh can I call you Jun-kun ? Because Matsumoto felt too long" Nino said while Jun took put his glasses on the table. 

"I guess it's fine ? But I'll call you Nino for now, is that a deal ?" Jun asked, Nino nodded in agreement, he thinks that he and Jun is getting along very well. 

They keep talking about everything from themselves to funny things that Aiba did when he was little. Basically they are getting along very well.

It felt like the time went by so fast that it's almost time for Jun to go back to his office. He started paying and then returning Nino's hoodie that he borrowed yesterday, all cleaned up and packed up into a plastic, inside a paper bag. 

"You don't have to do this much" Nino said while taking the paper bag from Jun's hand. 

"It's the least I can do, well for now I'll be going see you next time Nino" Jun said while smiling cheerfully. 

"See you, Jun-kun" Nino waved at him as he went back to his office.


End file.
